


WARE DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING?

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Comic Books [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: In which the reader is kidnapped by a disgusting goon - in order to get to Deadpool - and held hostage at a dirty, old warehouse. Some angst ensues, a little bit of groin-kicking (as a last resort), canon-typical "violence" (that I don't necessarily condone as a person of faith ... but, hey, it's Deadpool), a cameo from Spider-Man, and then - finally - some fluff. And don't forget about the fourth-wall-breaking!The title is actually meant to be a play on words, it is not just spelled "incorrectly".(This story was written on 4 June 2016, and it has since then been edited quite a little bit before actually being posted.)





	WARE DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING?

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things in this piece of work that make me apprehensive to share it. [. . . .] But - other than all of that stuff - knock yourself out! (Not literally, of course. Just read the darn story! Hahaha.)
> 
> The reader may defend herself, but she's not meant to be just another one of those "tough-girl-slash-strong-female-character" wanna-bes. She's not doing it for "girl power". She's just trying to survive for another day so that she can keep enjoying life (especially with the one that she loves).
> 
> Also, Deadpool is sappy and cheesy, but he can be serious when it comes down to it, I guess.
> 
> (I ended up putting "[*censored*]" instead of some of the parts that I was kind of apprehensive about. Hahaha. Oh, yeah, and I'm not necessarily trying to endorse "censorship" as a whole [when it comes down to important issues, basically], but ... I am not really 100% comfortable with posting anything that might seem to be inappropriate.)

The man held you tightly from behind; one arm was tightly around your waist (and it also tried to pin your arms down to your waist, but you weren't having it), and the other was holding a hunting knife to your throat. You were staring at the masked man in front of you, too far away . . . .

"TAKE YOUR MASK OFF!" The goon holding you back shouted at him. The masked man hesitated. You loudly whimpered as you felt the blade slightly dig further into your skin. You could feel it slicing a small part of your throat, and a tiny drop of blood fell. The masked man flinched at the scared, pained sound that you made. He reached up to pull his mask off slowly. "Don't do it, Wade!" You questioned if you should say "Wade" or "Deadpool", but the man that was keeping you hostage already knew your Boyfriend's name, and you also has a feeling that he would be dead in the end, and you and Wade would get to live happily ever after with unicorns and chimichangas.

"I will slice up your little harlot's throat if you don't take it off. Come on, 'Deadpool'. Why don't you show her what you look like?!" At you, he directed this: "Do you really think that he's going to be some 'Sexiest Man Alive' Award winner like Ryan Reynolds or something?!" He also added: "Maybe you just need a real man, Baby." He darkly chuckled into your ear. "You might not like what you see when you get a really good look at him."

He went on to talk about how you'd leave Wade all alone, because all *b-words* are shallow, and they all need "a real man", and blah-blah-blah.

You were grimacing, and your eyes were wide with fear. "How do you know that I haven't already seen him?!" You spat out. "I love him no matter what!" You shouted angrily. "'A real man'? Is that what you think that you are?! Ha! You're the one that's going to be alone-" You said while basically being strangled with a knife against your throat.

"No life . . . ." You said before turning your head quickly and biting his arm. You would have never thought that you would do something so gross, but (almost) anything was an option for you right now if it meant that you got to live another day with the love of your life. At the least, he was wearing long sleeves, but he still tasted bad. He screamed out and moved his arm away from your throat.

"No wife . . . ." You said, grabbing his thumb and twisting it back, leading him to drop the knife. You knew that he'd feel the aftershock going down a specific vein in his arm. He cried out. Deadpool just watched; he was almost basically in shock and didn't know what to do.

"And no children!" You shouted after turning around, while you kicked him in the groin. He gave a deep shout. He was down.

You quickly turned on your heels and started running towards Wade. It was almost all over. It was like everything was in slow motion. You knew that he'd catch you in his arms.

He was opening his arms to you, stretching them out towards you to catch you. You started to smile. You were almost there. That's when you both heard a loud "Bang!"

The man that had been holding you hostage to get to Wade had pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger (from his spot on the floor). There was a look of horror on Wade's masked face.

Wade caught you in his arms as you fell into them. Your legs gave out, and you were falling, but he caught you. He always caught you.

He slowly lowered you both down as you were falling to the ground. He was on his knees.

You were cradled back into arms and against his chest. "Wade . . . ." You whispered out the him, a faint smile on your face. He ALWAYS caught you.

"Sh ... Sh ... Sh ... ." He said, "It's going to be okay. You are so bad-***, Princess." "'***'?" "Yes, '***'! Because I know how you don't really like cussing, and you tell me to watch my language." You coughed up some blood. "Wade, I love you."

You both suddenly heard another gunshot. Wade, reacting more quickly this time, laid you down on the floor of the warehouse and rolled jumped over you in a way that put him next to you, on your left, facing you and blocking you from the second bullet.

The bullet pierced his suit and flesh, and closed his eyes with a grace and made a guttural "Mmmph!" sound.

"Wade . . . !" "Hey-" He said in realization. "I just took a bullet for you, [your name]!" He said excitedly. "*Gasp!* That must mean that I'm your prince charming!" "Wade . . . ." "-Your knight in shining armour ... Your knight in black-and-red armour ... Your knight in black and red spandex ... your mercenary in red and black spandex!" "Wade . . . ." You tried to get his attention. He was doing that whole [cute and awkward] rambling thing again.

You looked at him questioningly, and he could tell that you were searching him for an answer. And then he realized what it was. "[. . .]I love you, too." He said softly and seriously. Maybe even sadly, with the full weight of the situation crashing back down on you two, like waves on a sinking ship.

\- "Like the Titanic!" -

Wade, this is my story, I'll do the narrating.

\- "Well, you're making this into some sloppy, sappy sad story! My little Baby-Doll had better not die out there, especially after showing just how bad-*** she can be!" -

Okay, Wade! Dang, now let me get back to the story!

Wade salutes to the author.

\- "You do that, Amy!" -

Ugh. ANYWAY(S).

Another gunshot could be heard. "Excuse me for a moment, Princess." He said as his masked eyes gazed into yours. You both hoped that it wouldn't be the last time.

He spun around to one knee, brandishing his katanas, and stood up, deflecting the bullet away from the two of you. He was angry.

\- "Yeah, no ****, I'm angry! My Baby is probably about to die!" -

Cool it, Wade!

\- "Fine!" -

UGH.

He had such a menacing, serious look on his face under his mask. He stood there for a second, glaring evilly at the goon. He then charged and rushed at the man, deflecting the rain of bullets that came his way. The man was finally getting up. Wade [*censored*] him. The man had blood spilling from his mouth. "Only I get to call her 'Baby'." He [*censored*] one of the katanas [*censored*] and [*censored*].

He stood there for a second, looking at the mess, before he realized again and turned around, re-sheathing his katanas and running back to you.

"Wade."

"It's gonna be okay, Princess." He said, kneeling next to you. He picked you up and carried you bridal-style out of the old warehouse.

He called Spider-Man for some help. "Yeah, Spidey? We've got a Baby-Girl down! I repeat, we've got a Baby-Girl down!" You laughed and coughed up blood. They'd hung up, and he was telling you that it would be okay, that they'd be here soon, that you'd get to a hospital, that you'd be okay. Be was trying to hide the emotion in his voice, you could tell.

"I love you, Wade."

"I love you, too, [your name]."

Your hand was on his masked face as he held you. You pulled him down to kiss you. After that kiss, he pulled his mask up (partially) and gave you a *real*, long, loving kiss.

Spider-Man arrived in his Spider-Car, and he drove you two to the nearest hospital. Wade was ashamed to go in there along with you after they took you in. He was still in his suit, an he felt like this was *all* of his fault.

He was about to decide to leave, when he heard you calling his name as the doctors were taking you away. He immediately went to you.

 

You survived the gunshot, miraculously so. The doctors had said that, if it had gone just a little bit more to one side, it could have severed your spinal column, and you'd have either died or become paralyzed.

 

You and Wade were so relieved. You cried in each other's arms after the whole process and the news that you'd survive. He had his mask off after the doctor had left.

"Are you ready to go home now, Future Missus Wilson?" He asked you lovingly and relieved. "Yes, Mister Wilson slash my Future Baby-Daddy." You replied with a smile that turned into a grin.

 

You and Wade lived happily ever after with some unicorns and with some (vegan) chimichangas.

\- "'Vegan'?! Why 'vegan'?!" -

Because I said so, Wade.

\- "Ugh, fine." -

THE END. :)

\- "Or is it?!" -

Yes, it is, Wade.

\- "UGH, fine, okay. -

(Until the next time, that is!) ;)

\- "I knew it!" -

Shut up, Wade!

\- "Damn, touchy." -

*Sigh.*

\- "I love you, too, Mommy!" -

"Mommy"?!

\- Well, yeah, you wrote this story, so it's like you gave birth to it, so you're like it's Mommy!" -

I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY, WADE!

\- "It was just a joke ...don't worry, Amy, I still think that you're one fine piece of-" -

Don't you say it, Wade!

\- "-***!" -

\- *Winks twice, one on each side.* -

THE END!

(Until the next time, that is! Maybe!)

\- "See! I knew it! I told you so!" -

Wade!

\- "Love ya! Hehehe!" *Giggles.* -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. So, it was kind of cheesy, though, right? Hahaha.


End file.
